Bibir
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Bibir Fang kering, saran Yaya membuatnya tak punya pilihan... Lalu?


Fang menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Dalam jarak segitu, melihat tanpa kacamata seharusnya bukan masalah. Tapi anak ini sudah melepas-pasang kacamatanya bergantian dua detik sekali, sejak semenit yang lalu.

Tampak normal. Dari atas sampai bawah. Mata hidung pipi dahi mulut semuanya tidak ada masalah. Seharusnya.

Yaa seharusnya. Kecuali yang satu itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Bibir_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Nyerempet BL, AU, awas typo, ooc, KampusIndonesia!AU, fic ngaco buat iseng-iseng doang**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sebagai seorang _clean-freak_ sejati, Fang sangat memerhatikan kebersihan. Tidak hanya kebersihan lingkungan sekitar, ia juga selalu menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya sendiri. Kotor sedikit langsung mandi, cuci tangan satu jam sekali. Salah-salah, kadang-kadang ia bahkan disebut _mysophobia_ *.

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Fang itu ke mana-mana selalu membawa sikat gigi dan pasta gigi sendiri. Kesukaannya akan donat lobak merah membuatnya mesti, harus dan wajib hukumnya menyikat gigi setelah makan makanan tersebut. Tak hanya itu, setiap menyikat gigi, Fang selalu menyelesaikannya dengan _mouthwash_.

Harap dicatat, Fang sikat gigi empat sampai lima kali sehari, dengan _mouthwash_.

Itu membuat bibirnya sangat kering karena kandungan formula dalam _mouthwash_ yang lumayan keras. Tak hanya bagian depan, bahkan sudut bibirnya pun kena juga.

Jadilah, hari ini dia masuk sekolah dengan bibir amat kering akibat kebanyakan pakai _mouthwash_.

Yaya dan Ying menganga kecil, Fang yang mukanya—dengan sangat terpaksa dianggap—ganteng jadi kurang sepuluh persen hanya gara-gara bibir kering. Gopal tertawa ngakak, LOL, istilah kerennya. Jarang-jarang lihat Fang bak anak keren tapi kurang nutrisi begitu.

Cuma Boboiboy yang berinisiatif—dan berani—bertanya. "Kenapa kau, Bro? Bibirmu macam anak kurang gizi. Minum jamu B*yung Up*k sana!" Ujarnya nista, sedetik ditinggal tahu-tahu sudah ketawa ngakak bareng Gopal.

Di balik kacamata ungu Fang, matanya pasang _facepalm_. Bukan apa-apa, ini teman-temannya bukan memberi saran malah menertawakannya macam dia badut paling lucu di sekolah. Plis, lah, Fang tidak ingat dia pernah daftar ikutan jadi topeng monyet!

Modus menaikkan kacamata, anak keren tapi sayangnya _uke_ itu tidak menjawab. Biar saja Boboiboy dan Gopal kena karma. Pas sekai Karma anaknya kejam dan songong. Oh, maaf, salah _fandom_.

Jangan gitu ah, Fang. Suami sendiri, lho.

Terus ya, Fang cuek saja walau para _fans_ nya jerit-jerit dengan tanda tanya di kepala. Gimana caranya Fang lihat tanda tanyanya, silakan tanya balik sama rumput yang bergoyang.

"Faaang, kok bibirmu jadi begitu, sih?"

 _Biasa aja kaleee_ , tanggap Fang. Dalam hati tapi.

"Faaang, sini kucium biar sembuh!"

 _WHUUT_?

Fang bergidik geli. Jijik, deh, daripada dicium cewek mending dia minta Boboiboy yang cium. Eh, ga ding. Maksudnya tuh, daripada cewek yang cium mending Boboiboy yang cium.

Eh, itu sama aja, sih.

"AAAA KELUAR DARI PALA GUE, BOBOIBOOOYY!"

"WOY!" Sambar yang punya nama. "Aku duduk di sini dari tadi, tahu! Mana pernah jalan-jalan di kepala kamu! Lagian ga muat gitu!" Habis kalimat terakhir, Boboiboy seperti mengucapkan kalimat tambahan. Tapi tidak didengar Fang karena anak berkepala ubi ungu itu sudah membenamkan wajah di atas meja.

Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Yaya memberikan saran buat si Ganteng. "Pakai saja _lipbalm_ , Fang. Biar tidak kering, kasihan bibirmu tidak dikasih makan. Aku tahu kamu anak kos, tapi coba sisihkan uang jajanmu paling tidak lima ratus sehari buat beli _lipbalm_. Paling murah sepuluh ribu, kok."

Iya, saran yang bagus banget, Yaya. Engkau telah menohok hati kecil seorang Fang yang berjiwa _uke_. _Tahu sih, gue anak kos, tapi jangan bilang begitu juga, kali!_ Sekali lagi, Fang menjerit dalam hati. Tapi dia diam saja, melawan ketua kelas nanti namanya dicatat dan disuruh bermalam di kampus paling angker se-Pulau Rintis. Fang _pass_ , dia memang pernah jadi hantu tapi bukan berarti dia tidak takut sama hantu.

"Malas, ah. Anak laki-laki kok pakai lipbalm," tanggap Fang sambil putar mata. Iyalah kalau seandainya dia perempuan, bisa pakai _lipbalm_ kalau memang dibutuhkan. Lagipula kalau dia perempuan kan bisa menyatakan cinta sama Boboiboy tanpa perlu dianggap aneh.

Eh, maksudnya bukan begitu!

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi. Cuma itu cara yang kutahu. Kalau mau basahi bibirmu pakai jilat-jilat lidah oke juga, sih," sahut Yaya. Pundaknya naik sembari tubuhnya berbalik, kembali ke depan lagi.

 _Ih, ogah banget kalau harus jilat-jilat lidah. Kan, jorok. Kotor._ Kata Fang yang gila kebersihan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai saran Yaya, Fang beli _lipbalm_ untuk menutupi kekurangan nutrisi bibirnya. Dengan menahan malu, tentu. Sayangnya, karena baru pertama kali beli, anak itu tidak tahu mana yang bagus dan sesuai. Akhirnya ia beli saja yang paling murah, maklum, anak kos.

Sampai di rumah, ia coba-coba pakai di depan cermin. Awalnya sedikit-sedikit, lama-lama jadi bukit. Bukan bukit betulan, sih. Hanya saja Fang merasa di bibirnya tumbuh bukit, saking tebalnya ia mengoles _lipbalm_.

Mulanya di bagian depan, lanjut sampai ke sudut bibir. Fang sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau bibir depannya yang terlihat kering. Masalahnya adalah sudut bibirnya. Kalau kering, nanti dia dikira tidak mandi. _Sorry la yaw_ , Fang selalu mandi dengan durasi lebih lama dan lebih banyak frekuensinya sehari daripada orang lain.

Intinya cuma satu, Fang tidak mau dianggap tidak mandi. Titik.

Fang mingkem-mingkem. Rasanya cukup tidak enak. Jadi ini yang dipakai perempuan tiap hari? Mengerikan, bibirnya terasa berat. Ini baru _lipbalm_ , bukan _lipstick_. Ya sudahlah. Sudah terlanjur ini, bodo amat. Lebih baik sekarang dia tidur.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAA"

Pagi itu, teriakan Fang jadi alarm. Hampir semua anak kos bangun, tapi males bangkit ke kamar mandi karena terlalu pagi. Bagi mahasiswa, bangun pagi itu susah. Kuliah pagi itu bagai film horor yang posternya dipajang di tiap senti dinding kamar.

Ya sudah, nanti kalau agak siangan baru tanya ke teman kamar sebelah, siapa yang tadi pagi jadi alarm massal mendadak dengan suka rela, meski semua tidak suka.

Fang masuk ke kelas dengan masker, entah kenapa. Padahal asap sudah habis, sampai ke Pulau Rintis saja tidak, sebenarnya. Ia dikerumuni banyak pertanyaan baik dari teman-teman, dosen maupun fans. "Flu sedikit, tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya kalau ditanya.

Semua orang tahu Fang irit ngomong. Paling banyak omongannya itu kalau sudah sama Boboiboy. Entah debat kusir, debat presentasi, debat populer sampai saling ejek. Jadi tidak masalah kalau satu kalimat menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak ada yang curiga.

Eh, ada. Satu orang.

"Kamu irit ngomong banget hari ini, Bro. Ada apa, sih?" Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy. Anak laki-laki yang baik nama maupun penampilan serba unik. Fang tidak mau mengakui kalau itu anak ganteng, tapi kalau memang kenyataan ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Fang menatap Boboiboy datar. "Dibilangin flu, Monyong," ketusnya. Lelaki bertopi itu sedikit kaget, namun kemudian menepuk-tepuk kepala ungu Fang yang imut dan halus. Mukanya senyum-senyum, terlihat jahat kalau dipandang dari sudut bocah tak bersalah. Berpotensi pedo rupanya dia.

Kepala bertopinya angguk-angguk, sok mengerti padahal Gopal yang ada di belakangnya yakin seribu persen dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Buka, dong. Pengen lihat," mendadak saja Boboiboy sudah membuka masker yang dipakai Fang tanpa izin yang punya.

"WOY!" Jerit si Ungu, kaget. Tahu-tahu maskernya sudah berada di bawah dagu dan dia bagai Miss Indonesia mendadak, semua mata tertuju padamu, gitu.

"Heee..."

Tidak ada yang aneh, sesungguhnya. Hanya saja warna bibir Fang yang pink merona, membuat ia dan kulit putihnya jadi menarik dan berbeda. Boboiboy terpana. Ah, bukan hanya dia ternyata. Teman-teman sekelas, fans yang ada di luar, orang yang numpang lewat pun ikut-ikutan menganga.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa dikeluarkan dari benak dan mulut mereka.

 _CANTIK!_

"J-jangan lihat, Bego! Sana pergi! Bikin tugas atau apa, jangan lihat ke sini!" Spontan reaksi tsundere Fang yang berusaha menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Bagus sekali, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyodorkannya selembar tisu untuk mengusap bibirnya.

Anak kosan malang itu bahkan lupa membawa tisu dari rumah. Di lemarinya ada persediaan tisu yang cukup untuk setahun. Ngomong-ngomong, Fang pakai tisu tiga kotak tiap bulan, untuk bersih-bersih. Sengaja beli banyak biar tahan lama.

Boboiboy senyum-senyum, nyengir kuda atau apalah itu agar tidak kelihatan bersalah. Pelan-pelan menyentuh pundak Fang yang terbaring di atas meja. "Fang, kamu mau tahu cara lain biar bibirmu sembuh, tidak?"

"MAU!" Kata Fang seketika. Langsung bangkit dari baringan frustasinya dan menatap si Anak bertopi lekat-lekat. Pandangan mata ungunya sangat menantikan harapan. Akal sehatnya memberi tahu kalau Boboiboy ada niat bulus, tapi hatinya tidak menerima. Boboiboy kan anak baik, soleh, baik hati, pengertian—

"Cium."

—atau tidak.

PLAK.

* * *

 _ **Fic selesai dengan tanduk tambahan di kepala Boboiboy, akibat digetok Fang dengan kamus kanji seribu lima ratus halaman.**_

* * *

A/N:

Mysophobia: sindrom gila kebersihan. Ciri-cirinya sering cuci tangan dan pakai sarung tangan. Biasanya kalau sarung tangan penderita mysophobia dibuka, bakal keliatan luka lecet krn tangannya keseringan dicuci.

Sebenernya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri. Baru-baru ini saya pake lipbalm krn bibir kering banget gegara mouthwash. Baru kali ini pake sampai empat kali sehari. Biasanya jarang pake krn pedesnya ga tahan.

Saya ga ngerti dandanan jadi pilih yg paling murah. Begitu dipake ternyata ada warnanya. Alhasil selama berjam-jam bibir kayak abis minum F*nta. Untung pakenya pas libur.

Krn ini fic iseng, mohong jgn dianggap serius, ya. Dan krn ini KampusIndo!AU, anggap aja Pulau Rintis di Indonesia. Anggap aja...

Silakan ditanggapi~


End file.
